


The Slip Job

by wildwordwomyn



Category: Leverage
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-24
Updated: 2010-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty questions, birthdays and a craving for icing make for an interesting time spent with the hacker, the hitter and the thief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Slip Job

“So when’s your birthday, Geek Boy?” It’s a throwaway question asked during some down time between cases. Parker, Eliot and Alec are all sitting in Nate’s living room, bored, fighting not to go out and steal or hack or beat up anyone. Instead they’re playing Twenty Questions and it’s Eliot’s turn. “Well?”

The expression on Hardison’s face is...Blank is the only word Eliot can think of to describe it. He’s been that way since the game started but it’s more obvious now. Especially since the guy usually can’t shut up.

“You have to answer the question,” Parker states with a weird little half-smile on her face. Eliot wants to tell her to leave it alone but she pokes Hardison in the side. “Birthday birthday birthday birthday birthday-.”

“I don’t know, alright?” he blurts, interrupting the annoying litany.

Eliot’s eyes widen involuntarily. He’s always known there was something hiding behind the hacker’s goofy grins. This makes him think it’s a lot darker than even he can imagine.

“What do you mean? How can you not know? I know mine. I won’t tell you though. A girl has to keep her secrets.” Eliot snorts. “What? That’s what Vogue magazine says.” The woman shrugs. “There’s a copy in Nate’s bathroom. Why does he have that when he’s not a girl?”

“Focus, Parker,” Eliot says shortly. “Can’t you look it up?” he asks as gently as he can.

Hardison looks over at him, smirking. “Don’t you think I have by now? There’s no record of when or where I was born. Anywhere...”

Eliot doesn’t know what to say. For the first time in his life he has no idea how to fix something that’s so obviously broken. He can’t just swoop in and save the kid. Not from such a fundamental loss of his history. He’s got no experience like that to draw from. To not know where you come from? Who you come from? No wonder the kid’s the way he is. He looks right into Hardison's eyes.

“Well, then, congrats. You’re one year old today. Happy birthday.” His voice is gruff but his manner is the exact opposite.

Hardison turns his face away for a moment. Eliot doesn’t stop him, figuring the guy needs a second to collect himself. When he turns back his eyes are slightly moist and he’s smiling so wide it makes Eliot’s own mouth hurt. But he’s glad he made the kid feel better. It’s the least he can do, right? He pushes the sudden spread of warmth from his insides back to where it came from, concentrating on his breathing until he's in control of his own emotions again.

“Ooh, can I have cake?”

“It’s not your birthday, Parker...” He sighs. That girl has her own issues.

“Just the icing then? I like icing.” She grins lopsidedly in what Eliot has dubbed her crazy version of peace.

Alec laughs out loud, seemingly back to his old self. Eliot’s well aware of what that sound is doing to his heart. He just ignores it. He mock-glares at the dweeb before standing up from his chair. “You can lick the beaters and the bowl.”

Parker claps like a little girl. “Deal,” she agrees as she follows right on his heels.

When she bumps into him he growls without even turning around. She backs away immediately. “The things I do for l-,” he stops, barely catching himself, exchanging the word he was about to use for, “loonies.”

Maybe no one (like Alec) heard the slip...


End file.
